Usual suspects (canción de Hollywood Undead)
Usual suspects, lanzada el 17 de febrero por Hollywood Undead. Letra I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind Woke up one morning on the sunset strip With the half smoked blunt and some blood on my lip Hit up the brain for that mary jane Man, all she had left was menajetwa Rolled in the pink I picked up some cuervo Walking sideways and I'm starting to swerv-o Wine and dine, tig ol' bitties and bimbos Hollywood rap pack, cans in my back pack Cruse through your valley and I'm snatchin' your snapback Hoppin' on some paint and I think that I'm half black Roll another blunt and fuck it up over this track I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city If everybody gotta be everything they wanna be I don't think I think you bichtes sitting right in front of me Look into the windows, packing up the pistols These bitches talking shit about a hollywood hit song You can come west but you will never be west coast Dopin' on these motherfuckers deep in the desoto Oh no, tell me whatcha wanna be You can be anything but not another 3 Got the holy roller? The mask on the page of a wanted poster Look into my eyes and tell me what you see The wickedness in you is the wickedness in me I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city How did I let this happen? This life I can't get back from The fully loaded magnum If you got some questions, ask them! I turn into a mad man like dahmer mixed with manson I take the soul for answer, make you scream my fucking anthem I'm knocking at your door I play some back and forth You better board up your windows 'cuz imma start a war Or maybe I'm just trippin' This weed has got me spinnin' Undead until I die so when I die you know I'm livin' I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Canciones de 2015 Categoría:Canciones en inglés